


Cooling Off

by fandomfreak20



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak20/pseuds/fandomfreak20
Summary: What better way to cool off then to go swimming in a lake? At least, that had been the original plan before Natsu's hormones got in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I can write more than just smut. But I had this idea and couldn't shake it off, if I decide to add a part two it'll definitely involve Gruvia lmao. Would you guys be interested in reading something like that?

It was hot that day in Magnolia. Not a single cloud was present to shield the citizens from its scorching heat. Which is why a certain pink-haired dragon slayer and blonde celestial wizard figured this would be a perfect opportunity to cool off in the refreshing waters of a nearby lake. 

Surprisingly to them, no one else had thought of the idea. Lucy was glad for that, though, because at least it wouldn't be crowded. 

"Oh Natsu, this is perfect!" She exclaims, clapping her hands in excitement before removing her clothing. She had chosen to wear the new bikini Erza had picked out a few days previous. And although the red fabric was definitely revealing, it would help in keeping her cooled down. 

"L-Luce.." Natsu stammers, his jaw nearly dropping at his friend's attire. He had to clench his fists at his side in order to calm the crazy urge to pounce on her. As a dragon slayer, ignoring his instincts when it came to Lucy was growing increasingly harder as the days passed by. Especially now, when she's wearing practically nothing and they're totally alone. 

"Natsu?" Lucy questions, looking up at him with those big brown eyes he had come to grow so fond of. Her breath hitches when he steps towards her, not recognizing the steamy look in those onyx hues. "W-What are you doing?" 

She doesn't back away from him when he suddenly grasps at her curvy hips, a gasp the only sound that leaves her when he roughly pulls her against him. Her small hands are placed atop his muscular chest, and she has to hold back a shiver when she feels his abdominal muscles pressing against her bare torso. 

"N-Natsu....what in the world-" but he quickly shushes her by gently placing his forefinger against her pink lips. Lucy blushes, feeling the heat rising even more thanks to his body pressing against hers. But this heat she didn't quite mind so much, it was different . . . it was Natsu's. 

Hesitantly, she reaches up to loop her arms around his neck, her eyes never leaving him. His serious look fades when he smiles suddenly, and it nearly takes her breath away all over again. In one smooth motion, Natsu easily manages to lift the blonde into her arms, beginning to walk towards the edge of the lake. 

Lucy doesn't really process exactly what's happening, too distracted by Natsu's infectious grin. Really though, she should have seen it coming. 

"Hey Luce, ya might wanna plug your nose." He warns, his smile turning devious. She doesn't even have a chance to ask him what he means, because already, she's being plunged into crystal waters of the lake. Her heart rate speeds up, panicked for only a split second. 

But when she opens her eyes under the water, she sees that stupid face grinning at her underwater. Of course he was laughing at her. Lucy attempts to thwack him, but is quickly thwarted when her wrist is suddenly grabbed. 

She's pulled back up to the surface, ignoring the splashes they make. Natsu laughs and pulls her closer, and just like that, her annoyance with him is dashed away. The coolness of the water felt way too good, and besides, it's not like she was hurt. 

"Lucy, I've been meanin' to try somethin' with you for a while now." Natsu speaks, pulling the celestial wizard so that once again, her body is flushed with his. But this time, he's managed to strategically place his thigh in between Lucy's toned legs. 

"Natsu? What is it?" She questions, clasping her hands behind his neck once again so she wouldn't float away. Lucy was painfully aware of the muscular thigh planted between her legs, and her toes instinctively curl when he seems to be gently grinding it against her. Lucy's breath hitches once more and she squeaks, shifting herself even closer to him. 

"Luce.." Natsu growls, already picking up the sweet scent of her arousal through the water. His jaw locks and he grips her hip with his free hand, the other one still wrapped tight around her delicate wrist. "It's been a while since I last felt you." He murmurs in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. He grazes his fangs against her neck, his swimming trunks tightening when he hears the thrumming of her heartbeat quicken. 

"Ah, Natsu. I don't think-" Lucy begins, but is quickly cut off by Natsu capturing her lips against his. Her thoughts are completely forgotten, the kiss so fast and fiery, yet passionate all the same. Her hands move to grip his shoulders when he continues grinding his thigh against her, his tongue pushing past her lips and delving into her mouth. 

Natsu's hand releases her wrist, moving to massage her breasts. He moves the top of her bikini aside so that he could have better access. Already, her nipples are perky and he's delighted to know that she's just as aroused as he is. Lucy moans and jolts forward at his sudden touch, her legs wrapping around his torso. 

She can feel the girth of his erection pressing against her core through his trunks. It makes her moan once again, finally breaking from the kiss so she could bury her nose into her dragon slayer's neck. But then he's turning her around, so that her back is pressing against his chest. From this new angle, Natsu can easily tweak and massage at her breasts while his other hand slithers down around her front. 

"N-Natsu.." Lucy coos, nearly growing breathless when he pushes the crotch of her bikini aside. His middle finger plays with her clit first, causing her hips to buck wildly as he roughly rubs circles against her. Sharp fangs lightly nip and suck at along the side of her neck, leaving little marks that would surely be noticeable. Natsu loves the way she squirms in his lap, her rear grinding against his covered cock. 

Finally, he plunges two fingers inside of her and she has to cover her mouth to muffle her screams. Her trembling thighs widen, making it easier to reach that sweet spot that he knows she loves. His breathing grows heavy at the cries spilling from around her hand, his fingers paced so that they move quick and rough. 

Lucy reaches her free hand up to grab the hand currently massaging her breast, needing something to keep her grounded as her hips arch upwards. Finally, she lowers the hand covering her mouth, not able to keep her moans silenced any longer. 

"That's what I like to hear.." Natsu purrs, lightly nipping at the shell of her ear as she rocks against him. She shivers, gasping when he rewards her by thrusting his fingers harder. Her nails bite into him and he hisses, but not because it's painful. Another bout of pleasure spikes through him and he has to resist the urge to rip his own trunks off and fuck her until she can no longer walk. 

"Oh, N-Natsu!" Lucy cries when he pinches her nipples between his fingers, nearing the edge of that pure bliss. 

"C'mon, Lucy." The dragon slayer growls in between the bites he leaves on her neck. He works his fingers faster, spreading them inside and stretching her out while still massaging her clit with his thumb. 

"N-Natsu, oh, I'm-I'm gonna-!" 

Her hips give one final buck upwards, her vision going white for a moment as she climaxes. Slowly, Natsu pulls his fingers away, waiting patiently for Lucy to catch her breath before they continued in their fun. The Celestial Wizard turns around, and that's when the Dragon Slayer takes this opportunity to slide off the bottoms of her bikini. 

She lets out a soft yelp as the cool water hits her fully, still feeling very sensitive. But that didn't stop her hand from slipping down into Natsu's swimming trunks. His breath hitches when he feels her dainty fingers around the base of his erection. 

"L-Lucyyy.." He growls, his fingers curling into her hips when she starts pumping her hand up and down. The movements are slow, she wants to take her time and watch him writhe underneath her. Lucy loves the feeling of his cock in her hand, loves the way he twitches in her fingers. 

His hips lurch upwards when her thumb begins to massage that sensitive spot just below the tip, while her forefinger stretches up to gently tease the slit at the top. And then she's taking in a deep breath, her doe eyes locking with fiery onyx as she submerges herself beneath the water. Natsu's fingers curl into her golden locks when she takes him into the warmth of her mouth. 

The sensation of the water and warmth surrounding him is unlike anything he's felt before, but he definitely doesn't mind. Lucy takes him out of her mouth for a moment, tracing the tip of her tongue along the vein running underneath his cock. And then, she's practically deepthroating him, her head bobbing up and down. 

"L-Lu . . . gah!" Natsu gasps, struggling to keep his hips from lurching into her. She looks up at him from underneath the water, her lips somehow managing to curl into a smirk. That's the last straw. 

Gently, Natsu tugs on her hair and she breaks through the surface. He stands, wrapping her legs around his torso once again as he steps out of the lake and onto the grass. Carefully, he lays down with her on top of him, shuddering when his erection presses against her wet heat. 

He sits up so that her breasts are flush against his chest, wanting to feel more in control despite her sitting in his lap. Lucy reaches for his cock once more, but only so she could position him at just the right angle. Slowly, she lowers herself and it takes all his willpower to not grab her hips and slam into her like a stud horse. The blonde mage bites her bottom lip, gripping onto his shoulders tightly for leverage. 

Natsu watches her with narrowed eyes, his arm reaching around to rest against the the back of her shoulders for added support. "Lucy.." he breathes, a guttural moan leaving him when he feels her hips gyrate against his. "You have . . . absolutely _no_ idea..." he pants, instinctively thrusting upwards into her. "Just how hard I wanna fuck ya." 

Her eyes had been closed the moment his length had sank into her, but boy did his words make them snap open. Lucy stills her hips, her arms looping around her Dragon Slayer's neck in an attempt to pull him closer. Those words . . . she had been longing to hear him say that for quite some time. Finally. 

She flushes even more as her lips graze the shell of his ear. "Then why don't you show me?" 

All of a sudden, she's being thrown onto her back, legs hooked over Natsu's shoulders and her hips gripped firmly in his muscular hands. He leans over her, his cock buried all the way inside her core. Lucy nearly lets out a scream, but he's covering her mouth with his hand before any noise can leave her. 

"Careful what ya wish for, Luce.." he chuckles, slowly sliding his hips backwards. "Because once I'm finished with you, I'll have to carry ya back to the guild hall." He thrusts forward, causing her to jolt. She can't speak, too overwhelmed by the thickness inside of her for any proper thoughts to form. But the look she gives him is enough for Natsu to carry.

His hips move with rhythm at first, his thrusts harsh and deep, each one filling her more than the last. As time grows on though, Natsu moves faster, Lucy's gasps and loud cries urging him on. Already, he feels that familiar pressure coiling just below his belly, but he didn't want it to end quite yet. 

Lucy clings to him, her hips trying desperately to keep up with his fast-paced movements. Her fingers curl through his hair when he hits that perfect spot inside her, her lips crashing against his to keep from screaming. 

He growls, his tongue sliding into his lover's mouth, sending another spike of pleasure through the both of them. They were so close, it would only be a matter of minutes before they both come undone. Natsu pulls away from the kiss, instead choosing to leave bite marks all along the side of Lucy's neck and the top of her breasts. 

"C'mon, Luce," He huffs, watching her expression as he somehow manages to go even faster. "Come for me, Luce . . . a-argh, l-let me feel you-" 

Natsu's words were cut off when he feels her clamp tightly around him, drawing him deeper as she lets out a silent scream. She claws at his back and he pounds harder into her, that muscle in his jaw clenching as it always does when he's about to reach his limit. Lucy shudders against him, nuzzling her nose against his neck when his hips give one last aggressive snap and he lets out a roar that would match that of any dragon's. 

The orgasm is intense and he's seeing white as the both of them ride it out together. Eventually though, the white fades away and all Natsu can see is Lucy, his beautiful Lucy, lying underneath him in the grass. Both of them groan as he pulls out, wiping as much of the evidence away as possible before wrapping a muscular arm around the blonde's torso. 

She hums softly, laying her head against his chest and feeling the sudden urge to fall asleep. As if reading her mind, Natsu gently cards his fingers through her long hair. "Lets take a nap, Lucy." He murmurs against her ear, and the only acknowledgement he gets is a soft nod before the both of them doze off.


	2. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Juvia want to show Natsu and Lucy just how much better they are with each other. A little show never hurt anybody, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry this is a bit rushed? I'm not used to writing Gruvia tbh so the characterization might be off. Honestly I think it would be fun to keep this series going? What do you guys think? Also, I'll edit any mistakes soon...I just wanted this out of my drafts tbh.

It turns out Natsu and Lucy weren't the only people who had the idea to go swimming. They just managed to get there first. Juvia had been thinking about the lake's pristine waters all day and couldn't wait to jump in. However, there seemed to be a tiny issue with that plan. As the water mage grew closer, she couldn't help but notice strange noises coming from near the lake. 

Frowning slightly, Juvia slows her footsteps, choosing to crouch behind a nearby bush so she wouldn't be seen. It was easy for her to spot where all the noise was coming from, and she has to cover her mouth in order to muffle her gasp. Instantly, she feels her face heating up and she knows she should look away. This is a private activity and really, she shouldn't be peeping, but . . . 

Already, her imagination was taking her away to a place where she and a certain dark-haired ice mage were in that position instead. Juvia's thighs begin to quake at the thought and she can feel her heart rate quicken. Absentmindedly, her hand travels down the front of her torso, pressing the heel of her palm against the crotch of her bathing suit as if that would somehow help her situation. 

She almost lets out a moan and has to bite her lip. Juvia is quickly pulled back to reality though when she feels something strong wrapping around her middle and her back pressing against something - or someone. There's a soft, throaty chuckle in her ear and she immediately knows who it is that's behind her. 

"Juvia, are you enjoying their show?" Gray questions, his breath hot on her neck. The blue-haired woman shivers and she recognizes that tone in his voice. Well, it was good to know that he's turned on just as much as she is. Juvia's hand rests against the arm wrapped around her, her breath hitching slightly. 

"Gray-sama.." She murmurs softly, turning her head to the side so she could meet those beautiful dark eyes of his. "Juvia must admit that seeing them that way affects me . . . b-but only because J-Juvia was thinking of you, my darling." 

Again, Gray lets out another quiet laugh. "Oh yeah? Well, then . . . maybe we should give them some competition." He suggests, his hand traveling down to lightly toy with the edges of the bottom of her bikini. Juvia whimpers, but Gray quickly shushes her by placing the forefinger of his free hand against her mouth. Gently, he caresses her plump bottom lip and he nearly lets out a groan of his own when she latches on to it. 

"You're gonna have to be quiet. We don't want them to find out yet, now do we?" He questions, his other hand sliding underneath her suit. Juvia presses her full weight against him, releasing his finger from her mouth as his thumb begins massaging circles against her clit. Her hips rock into his touch and he rewards her by going lower, tracing her outer lips with feather light touches. 

She swallows a gasp and he uses his other hand to slip the top of her bikini off, gently weighing her left breast in his hand. "Good girl, Juvia." Gray whispers before finally slipping his finger inside of her. She lowers her own hand so that it's on top of his forearm, needing something to hold onto as he curls his digit deep inside her. 

"G-Gray-sama.." She whimpers softly, only loud enough for him to hear. Gray bites the side of her neck and sucks, the hand on her breast tweaking her perky nipple between his fingers. He presses his body closer to hers and she can feel his erection prodding her lower back through his swimming trunks. But before she can say anything about it, he's adding a second finger and quickening the pace of their thrusting. 

"You're already so wet," Gray coos, his digits stretching her out carefully. Her head falls back against his chest and she's trying so hard to keep quiet. And then he's adding a third finger just as he tugs at her nipple again. "We've barely even begun, Juvia. I can only imagine how you'll feel with my cock buried inside you." 

Ohh, she just loves it when he talks dirty like this. His fingers move at a rougher pace now and she's fighting to keep back the scream that threatens to tear past her throat. Slowly, he lowers them so that she's now sitting in his lap, the new position angling his fingers just so they graze that certain spot inside her. 

Juvia's hips are bucking harshly against him, unintentionally grinding against the tent in his trunks. He grunts softly, wanting so badly to just bury himself in her tight, wet heat. But he can't, not quite yet. He wants this to last for some time. 

"G-Gray-sama.." She gasps quietly and he tenderly kisses the side of her neck. Juvia is so close now, she can feel it in her quivering thighs. Black dots spot in her vision and its growing so much harder to keep quiet. The noises that Natsu and Lucy are making in the background only add to that pleasure. 

"C'mon Juvia-" Gray all but growls in her ear, "Come for me. You're almost there." 

That was all it took. Juvia bites back a sharp cry and she tightens like a vice around Gray's fingers, her body trembling as she spills over him. He doesn't pull away though, waiting for her orgasm to come to a complete stop before he moves. His fingers glisten with her essence and he slowly turns her around so that her legs are now wrapped around his waist.

Juvia can feel the tip of his cock through his swimsuit and can't help but to grind herself against him. Gray lets out a low moan and maneuvers himself so that he can lower his trunks, hissing when the cool air kisses his sensitive skin. The water mage's blush deepens when his free hand goes back to massaging her breasts. With a grin, he tugs a nipple between his teeth, which earns a soft yelp from his lover. 

While she's distracted, he slides his erection between her folds, the tip just barely grazing her entrance. Her back arches at the thickness of his member pressing so intimately between her legs. Reaching down, she grabs the base of him and shivers when he hardens under her grip.

And then without much warning, he slams his hips against her. He swallows down her cries by crashing his lips against her own, leaning forward to push her onto her back. All she can really do is cling to him as he rolls his hips over and over, his length thick and warm and exactly what she needs. 

Juvia does her best to meet his thrusts, but the steady rhythm that Gray once had before is gone. He pulls his lips away from her, wanting to hear her beautiful voice cry out his name. He wanted Natsu and Lucy, hell, all of Fiore to know who Juvia truly belongs to. 

"G-Gra-hhmm!" Juvia moans just as he tweaks her nipple once again. The sounds of his throaty grunting is nearly too much for her to handle. He's hitting that spot he knows drives her crazy. He can tell by the way her fingernails scrape against the skin on his back. 

"Juvia.." Gray hisses, realizing that she's about to come soon. His thrusting slows and he watches her like a hawk. She opens her eyes, navy hues glassy as she gazes up at him. "Do you want me to let you come?" 

Juvia's heart hammers faster, her thighs clenching. She licks her lips and nods furiously, pulling herself closer to Gray. 

"Y-Yes! Please, Gray . . . Make me come!" She whimpers, and not even a second later the ice mage is fulfilling her wish. 

Juvia's hips give one last buck upwards, her walls clenching Gray's cock like a vice as her vision blurs and goes white. It's not long until her lover follows her into that bliss, his seed spilling into her as that coil inside him is released. Gray bites the side of her neck as he rides through the orgasm, his nostrils flaring and jaw clenched. 

Finally, he comes to a stop, pulling out and moving so that Juvia could rest her head on top of his shoulder. 

"Wow...that was something else.." He murmurs, carding his fingers through her hair. Juvia nods against him, angling her head so she could look up at him. 

"Yes, Juvia believes we should try that again soon." She pauses for a moment. "What do you think happened to Natsu and Lucy?" 

But her question was answered for the both of them. Stepping out from behind the nearby bush stood a familiar pink-haired dragon slayer and his blonde lover, both looking at them with smug expressions. 

Gray sits up at this time, matching their smirk with one of his own. 

"We're right here, n' we heard the whole thing!" Natsu cackles, an arm wrapped around Lucy's torso. 

"Yeah? Maybe you'll learn a little somethin' from me then!" Gray retorts, moving to stand as well. Juvia stands alongside him, a hand placed against his chest. 

"Whatever, ice freak! I bet I could make Juvia squirm way faster than you could ever make her!" Natsu boasts, to which Juvia and Lucy both exchange concerned glances. 

"Pfft, sure. Lucy, I feel sorry for you." Gray turns his eyes to the blonde, rolling them as if to prove a point. "Let me show you what an actual orgasm feels like."

"G-Gray, darling-" 

Lucy purses her lips in thought. "You know, that might actually be a good idea! Lets switch partners for the day!" 

"You can't be serious!" Juvia exclaims, eyes widening. 

Natsu grins at the water mage, nodding his head. "C'mon, lets do it! No feelings attached or anythin'!" 

Gray looks at Juvia as well, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay Juv, let's try it out? Although Natsu won't perform nearly as good as me, I'm willing to give it a shot." 

At last, Juvia gives in, relaxing her shoulders. "Alright! If my Gray is okay with it, than so is Juvia!" She turns her head towards Lucy, giving her a competitive smile before moving to switch spots. 

Lucy grips Gray's biceps, smirking still. "Okay. Lets go back to my place and do this." 

Natsu grabs Juvia's hips, pulling her so she's flush against him. "Lets go make some steam Juvia, I'll show ya what you're missin' out on!" 

Each of the pair got dressed and headed to their respective homes for more privacy, a competitive pep in their step. They were each excited, curious to see just how much difference they could make – and who they prefer.


End file.
